Ada Apa Dengan Kise?
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Anggota kisedai bingung apa yang menyebabkan Kise bertingkah tidak biasa hari itu. Warning inside. Sho-ai. AoKise, AkaKuro. Masa-masa Teiko. Special thanks for misakichan13 for supporting me to finish this fic. R&R please?


**Ada Apa Dengan Kise?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang saya cuma pinjam karakternya doang.**

**Warning: sho-ai, fic abal, mengandung bahasa absurd, P.O.V ganti-ganti.**

**Pair(s): AoKise, AkaKuro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Hola! Saya balik lagi bawa fic gaje. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf buat yang udah ripiu story saya sebelum ini nggak saya bales. Tapi sungguh makasih banget kritik saran dan pujiannya m(_ _)m. Terus untuk fic BbaK fic debut saya yang sungguh absurd, BAKAL saya apdet kok tenang aja. Chapter 2 nya udah beres tinggal edit. Tapi saya post nya bulan puasa tahun depan, biar feels nya dapet hehehe /ditendang/ lagian saya ada proyek fic yang absurd juga buat desember. Kuliah lagi sibuk-sibuknya jadi saya belom ada waktu T^T. Eniwei, enjoy-ssu~ maaf kalo banyak typo...  
**

* * *

**Kuroko P.O.V**

Hari ini hari Selasa hari yang sama seperti biasanya. Namun begitu aku memasuki sekolah dan berjalan sekitar lorong menuju kelas, ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tidak ada yang menyapaku dengan riang sambil memelukku dari belakang. Kise_-kun_ maksudnya.

Walaupun kami tidak sekelas tapi kelas kami saling berdampingan. Akashi_-kun_ dan Midorima_-kun_ ada di kelas 1-1, aku dan Momoi_-san_ di kelas 1-2, Murasakibara_-kun_, Aomine_-kun_, serta Kise_-kun_ sendiri ada di kelas 1-3. Biasanya pagi-pagi begini suara nyaring Kise_-kun_ sudah terdengar dari ujung lorong. Tapi tidak pagi ini. Tidak ada pula sekumpulan _fans_nya yang mencari Kise_-kun_. Hmm aneh sekali ya... Apa mungkin Kise_-kun_ tidak masuk sekolah?

Rasa penasaranku melampaui batas. Aku coba mengintip ke kelas Kise_-kun_ dari celah pintu yang ku buka sedikit. Oh ada tuh Kise_-kun_ nya. Tapi kenapa terlihat lesu begitu ya? Tidak biasanya Kise_-kun_ yang selalu ceria menaruh kepalanya di atas kedua lengannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Aku lihat Aomine_-kun_ yang duduk di paling ujung dekat jendela tepat belakang Kise_-kun_ sedang asyik berebut _snack_ dengan Murasakibara_-kun_. Apa kedua orang bodoh itu tidak melihat ada yang aneh dengan Kise_-kun_? Sambil menghela napas aku berjalan kembali ke kelasku.

...

**Murasakibara P.O.V**

Hmm...nyam...nyam... Oh _Maiubou_ rasa buah ini enak sekali... Nyam...nyam...nyam.

Aku berjalan ke sekolah sambil menenteng sekantong plastik cemilan di tangan kiriku dan yang kanan memegang _Maiubou_ nikmat yang aku makan ini. Begitu sampai di kelas, aku melihat Mine_-chin_ sibuk menyontek pekerjaan rumah ke salah satu teman kami, hmm Mikan_-chin_ kalau tidak salah namanya. Habisnya namanya seperti buah jadinya kebetulan aku ingat. Nyam...nyam...

Aku duduk di kursiku yang berada di samping Mine_-chin_. Oh. Kise_-chin_ sudah datang ternyata. Eh? Apa Kise_-chin_ tidur yah? Tidak sedikitpun bergerak dari posisinya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Berkali-kali Mine_-chin_ menyolek-nyolek Kise_-chin_ dengan pensil sambil meminta lihat PR-nya. Tetapi Kise_-chin_ tetap tidak bergeming... Hmm mungkin Kise_-chin_ menahan lapar tidak sempat sarapan? Atau dia sedang puasa? Kasihan Kise_-chin_...

Aku berdiri mengambil dua buah _Maiubou_ dari kantong plastikku setelah menghabiskan yang ku makan tadi lalu menghampiri Kise_-chin_.

"Kise_-chin_? Kau kenapa?" Tanyaku sambil menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"..."

"Kise_-chin_ lapar ya? Mau _Maiubou_-ku?" Aku menyodorkan _Maiubou_ di depan Kise_-chin_ yang masih tidak mau mengangkat wajahnya. Awalnya Kise_-chin_ masih tidak menjawab tetapi akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan maksud menolak tawaranku. Dengan enggan aku menarik kembali tanganku dari depan wajahnya yang tertutup surai pirangnya.

"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia kurang tidur," aku menoleh ke arah Mine_-chin_ yang masih sibuk dengan aksi menconteknya.

"Oh, itu buatku ya!" Melihatku yang memegang _Maiubou_ Mine_-chin_ dengan hinanya mencoba merampas makananku. Secara refleks aku menepisnya.

"Tidak boleh! Aku menawarkan ini untuk Kise_-chin_..."

"Tapi kan Kise tidak mau, sini buatku saja!"

Berkali-kali aku menjauhkan _Maiubou_ tercintaku dari jangkauannya yang akhirnya membuat Mine_-chin_ menyerah, sambil lanjut menulis. Aku pun mendengus dengan senang lalu kembali ke kursiku.

Hmm...Kise_-chin_ hari ini bersikap aneh... Apa mungkin dia tidak di beri uang saku oleh ibunya? Tapi kan Kise-chin model, pasti punya simpanan sendiri. Apa Kise_-chin_ lupa membawa uang dan menolak _Maiubou_-ku karena merasa tidak enak? Mungkin karena itu. Nanti siang coba aku berikan _Yakisoba_ saja deh untuknya.

...

**Aomine P.O.V **

Hal yang paling aku sebal ketika sedang berjalan santai ke kelas adalah anak-anak yang ribut menanyakan PR pak Fujiwara. Hah? Memangnya ada PR ya? Demi mainan kodok Midorima... Kok tidak ada yang mengingatkanku sih? Mana jam pelajaran pertama pula PR nya! Cih...

Biasanya Kise paling bawel meneleponku subuh-subuh menanyakan PR sejarah. Aku melirik dengan sinis ke arah punggung Kise yang duduk tidak bergairah dengan kepalanya berada diatas meja. Kenapa dia? Tumbenan tidak bawel atau nangis-nangis tidak jelas. Aku menghela napas pelan menahan kesal sambil menaruh tas di gantungan samping mejaku.

'Waktunya beraksi.' Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan senjata perangku. Buku tulis sejarah dan pensil mekanik pink bermotif ayam-ayam kuning (hei itu hadiah dari Kise!) Pernah aku memakai pensil lainnya saat menulis, tapi begitu Kise tahu aku tidak memakai pensil pemberiannya dia langsung menatapku sedih sambil bilang 'Aominecchi tidak memakai pensil dariku... Aominecchi tidak mencintaiku lagi ya? Huweee...' Yah terpaksa deh ku pakai. Tapi lebay banget deh ih gara-gara pensil aja dia menuduhku tidak mencintainya. Apaan banget deh. Siapa suruh dia ngasih motif sok imut gitu? Oke balik ke cerita. Hmm... Buku punya siapa yah yang ku pinjam? Coba Kise dulu ah.

_POKE._ Aku menyolek Kise dengan pensilku sekali.

"..."

_POKE POKE._ Dua kali colekan Kise tetap membatu.

"..."

_POKE POKE POKE POKE._

"Oi Kise! Pinjam buku sejarahmu! Aku belum ngerjain!" Aku terus menyoleknya sampai dia kesal dan menyerah. Ajaibnya dia diam saja. Dia tidur kali ya? Mungkin kecapekan pemotretan semalam. Ya sudahlah. Akhirnya aku meminjam buku Mikan cewek bersurai coklat gelap dengan gaya rambut kucir dua yang duduk di samping Kise. Untung dia mau meminjamkan. Ah~ sudah manis baik hati lagi~ _body_ nya juga tidak buruk.

_'Eh? Apaan sih aku ini? Aku kan sudah bersama Kise sekarang! Tidak boleh melirik orang lain!' _Aku menggelengkan kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan pikiran (mesum) negatif dari kepalaku kemudian mulai berlomba dengan waktu menyalin PR sejarah.

Memperhatikan dari ekor mataku, aku lihat Murasakibara menawari Kise yang sedang lesu _snack Maiubou_nya. Kise menolaknya dengan bahasa tubuhnya di banding bicara. Aneh ya... Aku cuma mengangkat kedua bahuku capek berpikir. Dan setelah mencoba merebut _Maiubou_nya Murasakibara, aku melanjutkan menulis karena gagal mendapatkannya. Cih pelit banget tuh orang! Dasar raksasa rakus!

Aku terus menulis seperti orang kesetanan sampai mataku juling. Yang kanan ke atas yang kiri ke bawah. Tepat saat bel berbunyi aku selesai menulis dua kata terakhir yang rasanya seperti di slow motion karena tanganku mulai gempor.

Fiuh! Selesai juga! Dengan cengiran kuda khasku dengan segera aku mengembalikan buku itu ke Mikan, dia udah bawel dari tadi minta balikin. Ah memang nasib nyontek, pasti di batasin waktu nyonteknya...

Aku meregangkan badanku karena dari tadi membungkuk sambil menulis. Mejanya pendek banget! Repot punya badan tinggi sepertiku! Eh kalau aku saja pegal gimana Murasakibara? Encok tiap hari kali ya? Aku menguap selebar mulut buaya bersamaan dengan masuknya pak Fujiwara. Guru sejarah Teikou paling _killer_. _Moody_ nya ampun-ampunan dah... Lebih parah dari Satsuki kalau bulanannya datang.

Kami berdiri memberi salam dan dimulailah pelajarannya yang membosankan...

Tempat dudukku paling strategis jika pelajarannya sedang membosankan. Bisa melamun atau tidur sepuasnya. Aku biasanya tidur pada pelajaran sejarah dan meminjam catatan Kise sepulang sekolah. Entah kenapa orang itu serius sekali menyangkut pelajaran. Tetapi tidak untuk hari ini, sepanjang jam pelajaran dirinya hanya duduk sambil bertopang dagu. Tangannya seolah tak ingin beranjak dari sana. Biasanya ia tak pernah lepas memegang pulpen dan menuliskan sesuatu di buku catatannya.

Nyawanya seolah tak menyatu dengan tubuhnya, duduk diam seperti patung. Sebenarnya aku sangat khawatir melihat perilaku Kise yang jauh dari kata ceria. Murung, lesu, dan tak bertenaga itulah Kise hari ini. Sebagai kekasihnya seharusnya aku lebih perhatian padanya, tetapi aku kesal karena dia tak meminjamiku PR sejarah tadi pagi.

_Kriiinggg...kriiiingggg...kriiinggg_

Sudah bel? Jam serasa tak berputar ketika aku memikirkan Kise. Loh ini kan jam istirahat, biasanya Kise lah yang langsung menyeretku dan merengek minta di temani ke kantin. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kise?

"Kise, kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Tanyaku sambil menyolek punggung Kise dengan pensil.

"..." Tak ada jawaban yang di lontarkan Kise.

"Kau tidak ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu," tanyaku lagi.

"..." Kise masih saja terdiam.

"Hei! Jawab aku ketika aku bertanya," gertakku sambil berjalan mendekati bangku Kise.

Semua pertanyaanku hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kise.

"Baiklah jika tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri ke kantin." Aku beranjak meninggalkan Kise sendiri di kelas.

Aku berjalan dengan pikiran melayang memikirkan kekasihku yang hanya diam dan tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Apa dia sakit? Atau suaranya habis atau... Atau... Terlalu banyak persepsi-persepsi jelek yang ada di otakku. Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkan Kise, perutku yang semula minta diisi, kini kenyang hanya karena memikirkan keadaan Kise yang aneh hari ini. Ditengah lorong menuju kantin, aku berubah pikiran. Dengan segera aku berbalik arah menuju kelas untuk mengetahui keadaan Kise.

Loh itu Kise. Ngapain dia keluar kelas? Katanya tidak ingin ke kantin.

Aku membuntuti Kise dari belakang, dan Kise berbelok menuju kamar mandi. Aku menunggu Kise hingga ke luar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi dan akan siap melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan tentang sikapnya yang aneh hari ini. Saat Kise keluar, secepat kilat aku langsung mencegatnya di depan pintu bilik kamar mandi tersebut.

"Kise, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau terlihat tidak seperti biasanya." Tanyaku dengan nada khawatir.

"..." Kise hanya tertunduk dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Apa kau sakit?"

"..." Hening, lagi-lagi Kise nya terdiam.

"Jawab aku, aku sangat cemas dengan sikapmu yang hanya diam."

"..." Lagi-lagi ia menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya itu.

Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku ke pipi Kise dan bersiap untuk menciumnya. Berusaha memberitahu Kise aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya dengan tindakan. Ketika jarak wajahku dan Kise hanya 0,5 centimeter lagi, Kise mendorong tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya hingga aku menyentuh tembok. Dan pada saat itu juga Kise langsung lari bagai angin meninggalkan diriku yang masih terkejut karena perlakuan Kise padaku.

...

**Midorima P****.****O****.****V**

Seperti biasa sebelum aku berangkat sekolah aku selalu mendengarkan ramalan pagi _Oha-Asa._ Ramalan hari ini zodiak Cancer berada di posisi kedua dari bawah. Namun menurut _Oha-Asa_ aku bisa meminimalisir kesialanku dengan melakukan hal-hal berikut: memakai celanaku kaki kanan dahulu, mengikat tali sepatuku bagian kiri dahulu, lalu menyisir rambutku ke belakang dan yang terakhir membawa _lucky item special_-ku khusus Cancer hari ini yaitu boneka _Cupid _berbaju pink dengan sayap emas seukuran dua puluh sentimeter.

Hmph. Tentu saja aku melakukan semuanya dan sudah mendapatkan _lucky item_ ku hari ini. Setelah semalam muter-muter keliling toko kelontong dan toserba di sekitar rumahku tidak ada (_Oha-Asa_ suka memberi tahu ramalan besok paginya juga-nodayo) aku menemukan boneka super langka itu di gerobak tukang beling tadi pagi.

Bayangkan! Di gerobak tukang beling! Watdepak banget! Ehem. Aku berdeham.

Itu saja aku berpapasan dengan gerobaknya tukang beling saat aku frustasi dan pasrah menghadapi kesialan hari ini. Secercah cahaya matahari yang di pantulkan ke sayap emas boneka itu seolah menyinari hariku lebih baik. Mataku membelalak kaget begitu melihat benda yang kucari sudah dalam kondisi compang-camping sobek sana-sini.

'_Aku menengok kanan dan kiri serta depan dan belakang. Abang tukang belingnya tidak ada nih...__'_

Aku menelan ludah. Berdebat dengan hati nuraniku sendiri akan ku ambil atau tidak boneka lusuh nan kucel itu. Jika aku tidak mengambilnya, entah kesialan apa lagi yang akan terjadi hari ini. Dan tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Setelah yakin tukang beling dan tidak ada saksi mata yang melihat, dengan sigap aku mengambil boneka itu dan menyembunyikannya di balik seragam sekolahku. Hatiku tenang saat mendapatkan _lucky item_ ku hari ini, setidaknya aku bisa menghindar dari kesialan yang akan terjadi. Akhirnya aku sampai disekolah dengan selamat.

Ketika aku masuk kelas terdengar suara was-wes-wos anak kelas yang berbisik. Sepertinya membicarakan aku nanodayo. Aku berjalan menuju kursiku yang ada di belakang Akashi. Ketiga dari depan di barisan tepat depan meja guru. Akashi terlihat sibuk membaca buku. Dia itu kutu buku banget. Setiap nganggur pasti baca buku, kalau sedang bosan dia bakalan perintah orang sana-sini sambil mengacungkan gunting merah indah miliknya. Aku sih lebih milih Akashi mode kutu buku nanodayo...

Sorot mata Akashi berpaling dari bukunya melihat ke arahku yang berjalan menuju kursiku. Dia memicingkan kedua iris beda warna merah dan emasnya, memperhatikan aku dengan seksama. Bahkan saat aku duduk pun dia menolehkan kepala dan memutar badannya ke arahku.

"Akashi."

Matanya menatap mataku setelah sedari tadi fokus melihat atas kepalaku. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu itu tanda aku boleh melanjutkan omonganku.

"Berhenti menatapku nanodayo... Risih tahu,"

Akashi berkedip sekali, diam saja masih dengan tatapan tajamnya yang memasang tampang datar.

"Shintarou, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan otakmu?"

Tiga siku urat kesal muncul di pelipisku,"Apa maksud dari ucapanmu itu Akashi?" Aku bertanya sambil menahan marah. Harus sabar kalau bicara sama bocah pendek satu ini. Gawat kalau dia sampai mengeluarkan gunting ajaibnya. Aku masih mau hidup nanodayo! Aku mau mengejar cita-citaku jadi dokter dan pemain basket yang handal. Mana mungkin rela aku mati muda dengan cara konyol yaitu tertancap gunting kertas yang super tajam sering diasah nanodayo...

"Kau menyisir ponimu ke belakang, Shintarou." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan.

"Ah itu, ramalan _Oha-Asa _bilang zodiak cancer harus menyisir rambut mereka ke belakang supaya memperkuat keberuntungan hari ini nodayo," Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar sambil membenarkan letak kacamataku.

Akashi lalu menatapku lagi, kini dengan tampang bosan, "Shintarou mengubah gaya rambutnya... Apa dunia akan segera berakhir?" Dia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri lalu berbalik kembali membaca buku. Berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Menyebalkan. Rasanya ingin beradu mulut dengannya. Tapi karena aku masih ingin melihat hari esok, akhirnya aku memilih diam. Aku memijat pelipisku berusaha menghilangkan sakit kepala yang datang.

Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa, pelajaran pertama pun dimulai. Sejauh ini tidak ada kejadian yang buruk menimpaku. Kecuali omongan nyelekit Akashi tadi pagi tentunya.

Yah walaupun aku mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di kelasku ataupun yang berpapasan denganku saat aku izin ke kamar mandi. Mungkin karena aku menyisir poniku kebelakang? Ah biarlah, memang apa peduliku?

Aku mulai mencatat setiap kata yang ada di papan tulis. Pelajaran pertama dan kedua pun selesai, dilanjutkan dengan istirahat. Seperti biasa aku membeli beberapa _snack_ di kantin. Tapi tentu saja tidak sebanyak snack yang di beli Murasakibara. Setelah membelinya, aku segera kembali ke kelas. Saat sedang berjalan di lorong tiba-tiba saja Kise dari arah berlawanan berlari kencang. Akhirnya tabrakan lari (?) tak dapat lagi terhindarkan. _Snack _yang tadi kubawa pun jatuh ke lantai, padahal aku sudah membawa lucky item ku hari ini. Tetapi kenapa masih saja ada kejadian buruk menimpaku? Nasib nasib...

Hei... Tunggu dulu, tapi kenapa Kise berlari kencang seperti tadi. Apa dia sedang di kejar-kejar setan? Ini kan siang bolong mana ada setan jam segini? Dan mukanya sedikit pucat. Mungkin dia melihat setan jadi-jadian dan berlari kencang karena ketakutan? Tapi... Setahuku Kise tidak takut setan. Bukannya aku peduli dengannya-nodayo.

"Kise, kau baik-baik saja-_nodayo_?" Tanyaku sambil membenarkan letak kacamataku yang merosot karena tabrakan tadi.

"..." Tak ada jawaban dari Kise, kepalanya terus menunduk.

"Oh ya, jangan lupa untuk latihan hari ini jam tiga sore." Kataku mengingatkannya.

"..." Lagi-lagi mulutnya tak mengucapkan apa-apa. Kise langsung berlalu meninggalkan diriku yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapnya yang membisu hari ini.

Dia kenapa? Apa kepalanya sangat berat sampai-sampai terus tertunduk seperti itu? Dan dia tak berbicara apa-apa nodayo. Masalah keluarga? Atau konflik dengan fansnya? Eh? Apaan sih aku ini? Aku kan tidak peduli dengannya. Buat apa pusing-pusing memikirkannya?

Semoga saja dia tak bolos latihan hari ini, kalau tidak gunting Akashi lah yang akan membuatnya bisu selamanya. Hmph bukannya aku memperhatikannya atau peduli nanodayo, aku cuman malas melihat pertumpahan darah dari Akashi kalau ini terus berlanjut. Membayangkannya saja bisa membuat bulu kudukku berdiri-_nanodayo_. Aku segera memungut (?) kembali _snack_-ku dan kembali berjalan.

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP_

"Oi Midorima!" Baru lima langkah berjalan seseorang memanggil namaku. Aku menoleh melihat Aomine yang memanggilku.

"Eh? Maaf aku pikir kau Midorima... Salah orang rupanya," Aomine menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa. Sial bahkan si bodoh satu ini juga meledekku?

"Aku ini memang Midorima-_nanodayo._"

"..." Satu detik berlalu.

"..." Berubah menjadi tiga detik.

"EHH?! Bohong ah!"

Aku mendengus sambil membetulkan letak kacamataku,"Ini aku, Midorima Shintarou dasar Ahomine! Masa setim basket denganku tidak kenal?!"

"Eh? Jangan teriak kenapa. Pengang tahu! Siapa sangka orang jadul sepertimu merubah gaya rambutmu? Orang yang mengenalmu pasti heran lah. Kepalamu terbentur ya semalam?" Aomine si bodoh itu seenaknya bicara sambil mengorek telinganya.

"Hmph. Kau bukan orang pertama yang bilang begitu-_nodayo_. Dan lagi menyisir rambut ke belakang menjadi hal penting untuk meningkatkan keberuntunganku_-__nodayo_,"

"Heee... Jadi harusnya hari ini kau sial ya?"

"Bukan urusanmu-_nanodayo_!"

Aomine melambaikan tangannya dengan malas,"Terserahlah. Ngomong-ngomong tadi lihat Kise lewat sini?"

"Aku lihat-_nodayo_. Tadi dia berlari sampai menubrukku dan makananku jatuh semua,"

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak. Kise diam saja kemudian berlalu bagai debu," Aomine hanya berdecih ria mendengar jawabanku.

"Bukannya aku peduli, tapi apa terjadi sesuatu dengan kau dan Kise?" Aku menatapnya dengan curiga. Kalau Kise bertingkah aneh pasti sebab utamanya adalah si cowok dekil dan mesum di depanku ini. Aomine memang suka bikin ulah. Aku heran Kise bertahan jadi pacarnya.

"Hei jangan menatapku begitu! Aku tidak berbuat apapun! Sejak pagi Kise diam membisu tidak berbicara sama sekali. Tanya saja Murasakibara kalau tidak percaya! Aku sendiri bingung dia kenapa..." Hoo ternyata dia sadar akan tatapan curiga dariku. Untuk suatu hal aku merasa sedikit iba dengan Aomine. Di diamkan oleh pacar sendiri tanpa alasan jelas memang tidak enak.

"Kise terlihat lesu hari ini nanodayo. Apa dia sakit? Kalau di pikir-pikir _Oha-Asa_ bilang ramalan kesehatan zodiak Gemini hari ini kurang baik-_nanodayo_. Mungkin itu alasannya Kise tidak bersemangat hari ini." Ketika aku mengatakan itu, air muka Aomine berubah. Tampang arogan dan menyebalkan yang biasanya terpasang itu tergantikan dengan sifat cemas yang menghias wajahnya. Aku menghela napas. Sebenarnya kenapa si bocah pirang cengeng itu?

...

**Akashi P.O.V**

_"I LOVE YOU BABY! BABY! BABY! KAU IDOLA DIRIKU..."_ Mataku sontak terbuka lebar mendengar lagu asing dari ponselku. Dengan malas karena setengah mengantuk, tanganku meraba-raba mencari ponsel lipat merah maroon-ku dan menekan tombol _off_ pada alarm ponselku di meja. Siapa yang berani-beraninya mengubah nada dering alarm pagiku hah? Cari ribut rupanya.

Hmm... Pasti kerjaan Tetsuya atau si Ryouta. Awas saja kalau ketemu nanti... Kalau pelakunya Ryouta sudah pasti akan aku buat dia menderita sebulan tanpa perawatan ke salon. Biar saja wajahnya usang dan dakian seperti pacarnya si Daiki itu. Masa bodoh dengan profesinya sebagai model. Ulahnya sendiri berani mengerjaiku. Dia bisa rehat selagi fokus ke basket pula. Hn... Boleh juga ide asal ketemuku ini... Seperti melempar dua burung dengan satu batu. Aku memang hebat! Fufufu... Masih dalam posisi tiduran aku cekikikan sendiri membayangkan Ryouta yang sudah pasti merengek minta ampun.

Tapi... Bagaimana kalau pelakunya Tetsuya?

Mana mungkin aku bisa melukai hatinya yang selembut kapas itu? Atau melukai wajahnya yang indah bak barang porselain yang mudah rapuh itu? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa! Aku lebih memilih menginjak makanan Atsushi dan melempar kacamata Shintarou ke luar jendela daripada menggores sedikitpun luka ke wajah Tetsuya-ku tersayang!

Aku diam sesaat mencari cara menghukum Tetsuya dengan cara halus tanpa kekerasan. Ah. Itu saja. Lagi-lagi aku menyeringai setan sambil membuka ponsel lipatku yang terpasang _wallpaper _Tetsuya tentunya, untuk melihat jam. Melihat sudah waktunya aku sekolah, aku bergegas siap-siap.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku menuju ke kelasku untuk membaca buku. Sekolah masih sepi karena aku datang awal. Daripada melamun aku akhirnya membaca novel baru yang kubeli kemarin. Suasana kelas yang sunyi juga mendukung, jadi kenapa tidak? Aku membaca lembar demi lembar sampai kelas berubah menjadi ramai. Aku tentu saja tidak memperdulikan semua itu. Sampai sepucuk hijau(?) rambut Shintarou datang melewatiku. Kedua iris mata beda warna milikku mengikuti langkah Shintarou.

'Hmm Shintarou tumben ganti gaya rambut. Mungkin otaknya sedang konslet? Atau stres tidak mendapat Lucky Item nya hari ini?'

Aku spontan bukan uhuy menjawab Shintarou yang memintaku berhenti menatapnya bahwa Otaknya bermasalah. Memang dari dulu begitu sih semenjak aku mengenalnya. Kalau di pikir-pikir anggota tim basket reguler tidak ada yang normal. Aku pengecualian tentu saja. Aku kan absolute.

Ah, gurunya sudah datang. Aku mengeluarkan buku yang akan di pelajari. Melihat bab berapa yang seharusnya kami pelajari hari ini. Aku mendengus. Ini sih sudah aku pelajari, sampai dua bab berikutnya juga aku sudah paham. Malas mendengar penjelasan guru, aku mengkamuflase buku novelku yang kebetulan kecil dengan buku matematika yang untungnya besar.

Saat istirahat Shintarou berjalan melaluiku. Ah jadi ingat.

"Shintarou." Dia menoleh.

"Jangan lupa beritahu Daiki dan yang lainnya latihan jam tiga sore. Telat atau tidak datang akan ku hukum. Berlaku untukmu juga." Aku beranjak dari bangku berlalu dari Shintarou menuju perpustakaan.

Setibanya di perpustakaan aku melihat Tetsuya duduk di meja pojok. Tipikal Tetsuya. Selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang membaca di perpustakaan.

Aku menghampirinya, sepertinya Tetsuya tidak sadar.

_PUK!_ Aku menepuk kepalanya dengan novelku. Testuya yang tadi masih terhanyut di depan buku mendongakkan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Keberatan jika aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tetsuya terlihat bingung sesaat.

"Tentu saja Akashi_-kun_," ujarnya menggeser kursi di sampingnya. Memberi aku ruang untuk duduk.

Aku duduk bertopang dagu memandang sekitarku dengan tampang bosan.

"Kau membaca apa Tetsuya?" Tetsuya ber-hm sebentar lalu menjawab, "Aku sedang membaca karya sastra. Judulnya _Oedipus Rex*_ Akashi_-kun_," pandangannya kembali tersita ke buku besar panjang seukuran kertas HVS di hadapannya. Sepertinya buku fotokopian. Mungkin arsip karya sastra lama milik perpustakaan.

"Tebal juga bukunya, itu novel?" Tetsuya menoleh ke arahku. "Ini bentuknya _play script_. Bahasanya inggris aku jadi tertarik," Tetsuya lalu membalik halaman selanjutnya.

"Hmph, aku kira hanya Ryouta yang jago bahasa inggris, aku terkesan kau bisa membaca buku dengan bahasa inggris penuh satu buku," aku menyeringai melihat dahi Tetsuya mengerut.

"Jangan meremehkan aku Akashi_-kun_..." Matanya menyipit begitu pandangan kami bertemu.

Aku menyeringai makin lebar, "Aku tidak meremehkanmu kok. Lagipula kau kan pacarku. Tidak mungkin aku memilih pacar yang level kecerdasaannya biasa saja. Kau beruntung Tetsuya, aku hanya tertarik padamu."

"Akashi_-kun_ kan sudah tahu aku terkadang membaca buku berbahasa inggris juga selama itu menarik. Bahasa inggrisku tidak seburuk itu kok. Jangan samakan aku dengan Aomine_-kun_ yang hanya ahli main basket saja..." Tetsuya merengut kesal setelah membela diri. Ah wajahnya imut sekali.

"Aku tahu Akashi_-kun_ hanya menggodaku," wajahnya kembali datar. Tapi senyum tipis terlihat disana. Ah aku tidak tahan lagi.

Tanpa peduli sekitar aku mengulurkan tangan kananku ke dagu Tetsuya menolehkan wajahnya, dan mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajah Tetsuya. Mencoba mencium bibir mungilnya.

_BRAK BRAK_

Saat jarak kedua wajah kami hanya berbataskan angin, suara gaduh itu menganggu acara berduaanku dengan Tetsuya. Urat kesal tidak terlihat muncul di pelipisku. Dengan sigap aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pengganggu tersebut. Gunting yang aku ambil dari saku jas sekolahku siap dalam posisi melayang.

Ah ternyata Ryouta. Mataku menyipit dengan tajam memberitahunya aku kesal karena di ganggu. Ryouta berdiri menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Posisi berdirinya sedikit goyah, semburat merah muncul di wajahnya. Yah dia pakai syok segala. Aku jadi tidak tega melemparkan gunting saktiku.

"Kenapa melihatku begitu hah?!" Bahu Ryouta bergidik kaget lalu dia membungkukkan badannya sedalam-dalamnya yang ia bisa, sampai aku khawatir punggungnya bakal patah. Dengan terburu-buru Ryouta mengambil buku yang ia jatuhkan tadi lalu tancap gas pergi dari hadapanku setelah membungkuk sekali lagi kepadaku.

Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali. Biasanya dia bakal merengek minta ampun kalau berbuat salah padaku.

Hmm... Ada sesuatu yang Ryouta sembunyikan.

"Kise_-kun_ bertingkah aneh hari ini." Aku menoleh ke arah Tetsuya.

"Aneh kenapa?" Aku sudah menduga terjadi sesuatu pada Ryouta. Hanya memastikan bertanya seperti itu pada Tetsuya.

"Sejak pagi Kise_-kun_ terlihat lesu. Tidak menyapaku sama sekali. Dan sepertinya Kise_-kun_ menjauhi kita. Aomine_-kun_ tadi menanyakkan padaku soal keberadaan Kise_-kun_ tadi. Dia terlihat mencemaskan Kise_-kun_." Aku meletakkan tanganku di bawah dagu.

"Kita harus meeting membahas penyebab misterius tingkah aneh Ryouta sepulang sekolah!" Dengan sigap aku meraih ponsel merahku dan mengetikkan pesan untuk Daiki, Shintarou, dan Atsushi.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_Drrrtt drrrrrtt drrrrttt_

_Drrrtt drrrrrtt drrrrttt_

_Drrrtt drrrrrtt drrrrttt_

Ketiga ponsel milik, shooter Teiko, ace Teiko dan raksasa Teiko bergetar di saat yang sama walaupun mereka berbeda tempat. Ketiganya membuka pesan yang berisi:

**From: Aka**_**-chin**_**/Akashi**_**-nodayo**_**/Kapten sinting**

**Subject: Kumpul sepulang sekolah!**

**Sebelum latihan basket ada hal penting yang perlu kita bicarakan mengenai misteri perilaku aneh Ryouta. Akan kusuruh Ryouta membersihkan gedung olahraga sementara kita bicara masalah ini di ruang ganti. Harus datang kalau kalian sayang nyawa.**

Kuroko memandang ponselnya dengan datar, "Kenapa Akashi_-kun_ mengirim emailnya kepadaku juga? Akashi_-kun_ kan sudah bilang sendiri padaku."

"Kebiasaan. Masih mau membantah Tetsuya?" Akashi mendelik ke arah Kuroko yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagus. Sampai ketemu di ruang ganti sebelum latihan," Akashi lalu beranjak meninggalkan Kuroko sendiri di pojokan perpustakaan.

**Skip Skip Skip-ssu!**

Sepulang sekolah sesuai waktu yang di janjikan. Di ruang ganti klub basket Teiko berkumpul lima orang dengan rambut berwarna-warni duduk melingkar di bench.

"Kalian sudah tahu masalahnya bukan?" Sahut si kepala merah kepada anak buahnya.

"Tidak perlu menunggu sampai latihan basket hari ini, aku sudah tahu setidaknya sampai dua hari kedua keadaan Ryouta akan sama seperti sekarang," lanjutnya lagi. Yang lain kompak mengangguk.

"Ceritakan tingkah Ryouta hari ini secara bergantian. Mungkin kita bisa dapat petunjuk kenapa dia seperti itu," kepala hijau, ungu, biru tua, dan biru muda mengangguk untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Cepat mulai ceritanya! Jangan mengangguk doang!" Akashi mulai tidak sabaran rupanya.

"IYA!" Teriak anak buah Akashi minus Ryouta kompak.

Midorima berdeham, "Tadi aku bertabrakan dengan Kise saat istirahat siang_-nodayo_. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan berlalu tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun."

"Tadi pagi aku merasa ada keganjalan begitu sampai sekolah tidak mendengar suara Kise_-kun_ menyapaku atau teriakan para fans Kise_-kun_. Aku menengok ke kelasnya, Kise_-kun_ hanya meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terlihat murung." Giliran Kuroko bercerita.

Akashi manggut-manggut. "Daiki?"

"Ah iya. Seharian Kise benar-benar mengabaikanku! Berkali-kali aku menanyakan dia kenapa, Kise hanya diam saja. Dia bahkan menolak ciuman dariku dan lari begitu saja!" Aomine cerita sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Umm bagian ciuman tidak perlu di sebut juga kali, Aomine_-kun_..." Midorima menyetujui pendapat Kuroko.

"Habisnya... Kise tidak pernah menolak ciuman denganku tahu! Malah kadang dia ngambek kalau aku tidak menciumnya sama sekali. Taulah Kise bagaimana..."

"Mungkin itu." Semua menoleh ke arah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba bersuara lagi. Tumben Kuroko banyak omong.

"Mungkin apa_-nodayo_?"

"Mungkin Kise-kun ngambek pada Aomine_-kun_," terang Kuroko melirik Aomine.

"Hei! Kenapa aku Tetsu?!"

"Sebagian besar persentase alasan Kise_-kun_ galau kan gara-gara Aomine-_kun._ Semua juga tahu," yang lain mengangguk setuju.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Daiki?" Bukannya meluruskan masalah Akashi malah ikutan menuduh Aomine.

"Hoi. Kau juga menyalahkanku?! Mana aku tahu dia kenapa! Kemarin pulang bersama dia masih ceria dan cerewet seperti biasa kok!" Aomine sampai tarik urat membela diri dari tuduhan rekan setimnya.

"Mine_-chin_ yakin tidak melupakan suatu hal penting? Bisa saja Kise_-chin_ cuma pura-pura ceria kemarin," timpal Murasakibara sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

"Hah? Aku yakin kok! Bulan November tidak ada tanggal spesial bagi aku dan Kise untuk di rayakan. Dan lagi aku tidak pernah mengajak Kise jalan-jalan di hari sekolah."

"Aomine ada benarnya juga," sahut Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Nah kan! Tentu saja aku benar. Lagipula kalau Kise memang marah padaku, kenapa dia tidak berbicara pada kalian juga? Harusnya kan dia hanya mendiamkan aku," Aomine tidak mau kalah berdebat. Ketahuan tidak mau di salahkan.

"Mine_-chin_ benar. Kalau Kise_-chin_ ngambek pada Mine_-chin_ dia selalu minta _snack_-ku sebagai bentuk pelampiasan sambil menggerutu soal Mine-chin," komentar Murasakibara, yang sekarang mengunyak _stick Pocky._

Aomine menghela napas lega, begitu tuduhan kepadanya mulai berkurang.

"Bagaimana Akashi?" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya lagi dengan jari-jari tangan kirinya yang di perban.

Akashi diam sesaat sebelum menghela napas lelah, "Terlalu banyak kemungkinan. Yang jelas bukan masalah Ryouta ngambek pada Daiki. Kesimpulan yang bisa aku dapat adalah Ryouta sedang kurang sehat dan tidak mau kita mengkhawatirkannya."

"Lebih baik kita langsung tanya Ryouta sajalah. Aku capek menebak, ayo kita ke tempat dimana Ryouta berada!" Akashi segera memimpin pasukannya(?) berjalan ke _Gym_ tempat mereka latihan.

**Gym Teiko**

Kise sedang serius mengepel lantai lapangan bersama anggota lain, hingga tiba-tiba pintu _Gym_ di dobrak secara kasar oleh Aomine. Akashi dan sisa _kiseki no sedai_ lainnya mengekor di belakangnya. Semua mata tertuju kepada para anggota _kiseki no sedai_ yang menatap Kise secara intens.

Kise menelan ludah. Dia sudah menebak apa yang akan Akashi dan rekan setimnya lakukan.

"Ryouta, ikut aku." Perintah Akashi itu mutlak, mau tidak mau Kise mengikuti Akashi di susul Aomine, Kuroko, Murasakibara, dan Midorima setelah Kise menyerahkan tongkat pel ke anggota lain. Mereka berjalan keluar _Gym_ supaya bisa berbicara secara privasi tanpa ada yang menguping.

"Nah, Ryouta. Sekarang cerita kenapa kau bertingkah aneh hari ini," perintah Akashi _to the point. Straight to the business as always._

Kise meremas ujung kaos yang ia kenakan. Bingung harus berkata apa. Matanya memohon kepada mereka untuk tidak memaksanya menjawab. Sayangnya tatapan melas Kise saat ini tidak mempan.

"Um...a-aku..." Kise memulai terbata-bata.

"Kami menunggu Ryouta," gunting Akashi sudah siap meluncur dari tangan pemiliknya.

"A-aku, aku _harihawan-ssu_!"

Akashi, Aomine, Kuroko, Midorima, dan Murasakibara cengo.

"Tadi bilang apa kau Kise?" Aomine mengorek kupingnya memastikan dirinya tidak salah dengar ucapan Kise yang aneh.

_"Suhah kuhilang-ssu! Akhu harihawan-ssu!"_ Wajah Kise memerah karena malu rekan setimnya harus mendengar ucapan Kise yang _absurd_ tadi.

"Kau sariawan?" Tebak Midorima menerjemahkan bahasa aneh Kise. Si pirang mengangguk lemah karena akhirnya mereka mengerti.

"Jadi kau mendiamkan kami hanya karena sariawan?!" Gunting Akashi bergerak-gerak berbahaya.

_"Hiha akhu khehahan-ssu! Akahihi hankhan ngahuk."_ Yang lain _speechless_ dengar jawaban tidak jelas Kise. Bahkan Akashi ikutan bengong.

"Bisa aku jelaskan. Akashi_cchi_ jangan ngamuk?" Midorima menerjemahkan bahasa Kise lagi. Kise mengangguk.

"Jelaskan." Akashi pun bertitah. Kise mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

_"Yahi, kehahin kehika akhu makhan maham. Khup hang akhu makhan tehahu phanas-ssu. Yahi akhu refhek menghemburkhan khup ithu. Kehahang langhik-langhik huhutku ferih-ssu. Akhu hyuga hiha khengaja menghighit hihirku-ssu. Makhanya hahi hahihawan. Herus hihahku keghighit fhas akhu hehing, hahihawanku hambah hua-ssu..." _

Mata Akashi berkedut kesal, dahi Kuroko mengkerut, Aomine mangap, Murasakibara sih cuek, sementara Midorima mendengus kesal sambil membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Beri aku waktu menerjemahkan yang tadi. Ehem." Midorima berdeham.

"Jadi kemarin ketika kau makan malam, sup yang kau makan terlalu panas. Kau refleks menyemburkan sup itu. Sekarang langit-langit mulutmu itu perih, aku benarkan?" Kise mengangguk.

"Bibirmu juga kegigit terus sariawan. Kau juga... _Hihah? hehing?_ Oh aku mengerti. Lidahmu kegigit pas bersin? Sariawanmu tambah dua begitu kan?"

_"Iha-ssu!"_

"Cih... Kenapa dari semua kata, cuma logat _-ssu_ mu itu yang terdengar jelas sih Kise?" Aomine menggaruk kepala birunya, frustasi mendengar bahasa Kise.

_"Mahap-ssu..."_ Kise menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Midorima_-kun_ hebat ya bisa menerjemahkan ucapan alien Kise_-kun_ yang super tidak jelas itu." Celetuk Kuroko.

"Iya, Mido_-chin_ jago. Kau bisa bahasa apa lagi Mido_-chin_? Bisa mengerti hewan juga tidak?"

"Memangnya aku _dr. D*little_ apa bisa bicara dengan hewan?!" Midorima sewot.

"Tapi aku terharu loh Shintarou..."

Yang lain melototin Akashi setelah bicara begitu. Jelas saja, pemilihan kata yang di ucapkan si merah terdengar aneh bagi mereka.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Itu pujian untuk Shintarou dariku. Berbahagialah. Aku jarang memuji orang," dengan angkuhnya Akashi berkata begitu. Dasar tidak kapten atau anak buah sama saja _absurd_nya.

Akashi memperhatikan Kise secara seksama dari atas ke bawah berhenti di wajah Kise.

"Kau terlihat pucat. Jangan bilang kau belum makan dari pagi?" Perkataan Akashi membuat Kise memalingkan wajahnya. Melihat Kise melengoskan kepalanya, Akashi tahu kalau dugaannya tepat.

"Eh? Sesakit itu apa?" Tanya si pemuda paling remang disitu. Kise mengangguk lagi.

"Kenapa Kise_-chin_ tidak bilang pada kami?" Tanya Murasakibara.

_"Akhu-"_

"Hentikan, Ryouta. Aku pusing mendengar bahasamu yang tidak karuan itu. Aku mengerti kau malu kalau mengatakan yang sebenarnya bukan? Kau takut kami menertawakanmu. Terutama si Daiki satu ini," Akashi mendelik ke arah Aomine.

"Eh? Kenapa aku ke-" Aomine menutup kembali mulutnya begitu melihat tatapan mengancam Akashi yang diarahkan padanya. Meminta Aomine yang memulai perdebatan tidak penting itu sekarang. Kise menundukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan sedih. Aomine jadi merasa bersalah tanpa alasan begitu melihat Kise. Aomine lalu menatap balik Akashi seolah mereka bertelepati mengatakan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya Akashi mengangguk mengerti.

Pemilik kepala _navy blue_ itu lalu menghampiri Kise lalu menggandeng tangannya dengan paksa.

_"Eh? Aohihehi? Kiha hahu kehaha?"_ Kise yang di tarik tiba-tiba spontan bertanya.

"Ayo pulang. Aku antar kau ke apotek beli obat sariawan di jalan." Mereka lalu masuk ke ruang ganti untuk bersiap pulang setelah berganti pakaian.

Aomine masih menunggu Kise yang sedang duduk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas sekolahnya.

"Sudah belum?"

_"Hehum. Hunghu,"_ si pemuda pirang itu lalu berjalan mengecek kembali lokernya. Belum sempat berbalik, Kise kaget begitu Aomine tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang.

_"Aohihehi?"_ Aomine tertawa mendengarnya. Masih aneh dengan bahasa sariawan Kise.

"Aku khawatir tahu. Aku kira kau sakit karena seharian tidak bersemangat. Apalagi saat kau menolak ciuman dariku. Aku berpikir macam-macam apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu. Mengira kau marah padaku." Aomine mengelus-eluskan hidung di sisi kanan leher Kise. Tangan kanan Kise beranjak naik ke kepala Aomine, menepuk-nepuk lalu mengelus pelan rambut pendeknya.

Aomine melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu memutar badan Kise menghadapnya. Mendorong tubuh Kise bersandar di loker. Menangkap wajah Kise dengan tangannya. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, namun sayang semua terhenti begitu tangan Kise menutupi mulut Aomine. Mengingatkan si pemuda bersurai biru tua tersebut kalau sariawan Kise itu sangat sakit. Bahkan makan pun dia tidak napsu. Aomine tersenyum mengerti dan memberikan hidung Kise ciuman _eskimo_** dengan hidungnya alih-alih mencium bibirnya. Kise menggeliat geli lalu tertawa pelan. Aomine lega karena setidaknya Kise sudah tertawa lagi.

"Ayo pulang." Aomine lalu menggenggam tangan Kise yang di balas erat oleh tangan Kise sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**-End-**

* * *

Notes:

*Oedipus rex itu play script yang harus saya baca buat tugas kuliah. Saya baca itu malem-malem, mati lampu pula. Mencekam banget bacanya. Ceritanya sih nggak serem saya aja yang lebay karena butuh dua jam ngelarin bacaan itu.

**Eskimo kiss itu loh yang ciumannya gosok-gosokin hidung kita secara bersamaan. Menurut saya itu manis, jadi saya sempilin deh~

**A/N: Gimana? Absurd? Emang baru tau ya? Gomen endingnya aneh. Ini saya paksain kelar soalnya saya juga lagi stres kuliah**. **Makasih udah sempet baca...** **Review please?**


End file.
